Anthony Bennett
Anthony Bennett is an American professional wrestler. He gained national exposure as a participant of the 2016 WWE Cruiserweight Classic after the WWE Cruiserweight Championship was reinstated. On the independent circuit he is known for his work with Monster Factory Pro Wrestling, where he is a former MFPW Heavyweight Champion and former MFPW SuperSonic Champion; and his current work with Combat Zone Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Monster Factory Pro Wrestling (2013-2016) Bennett made his debut in Monster Factory Pro Wrestling in Paulson, New Jersey where he also trained. He debuted in November 2012. His first official match was on January 26, 2013 where he was defeated by Tommy Maclin. He won his first championship on March 9, when he won a battle royal to capture the vacant MFPW Heavyweight Championship. He retained the title for two months before losing it to QT Marshall on May 12, 2013. While in MFPW, he was part of a tag team known as American Pride with Major McClendon. On January 25, 2014, Bennett & Major McClendon challenged for the No. 1 Contendership to the MFPW Tag Team titles but were defeated by The 4Gotten One (Mike Reed & Ryan Rush). During 2015, Bennett was the MFPW SuperSonic Champion, holding the title from February 14 until October 10, when he lost a fatal four-way match won by WAR. He later won the title back from WAR on November 8 at MFPW Turkey Slam 2015. On January 9, 2016, Bennett team with Nick Westgate to join the 2016 MFPW MF Cup Tournament in which they won by the conclusion of the event. During the course of his 2016 MFPW run, he participated in matches for the MFPW SuperSonic and Heavyweight titles but was unsuccessful in winning either championship. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2016) Bennett participated in the WWE Cruiserweight Classic on June 23, where he was eliminated by Tony Nese during the first round. Other Promotions (2013, 2016-2018) During his rookie year, Bennett wrestled for Right Coast Pro on September 14, winning a six-man tag team match with Alvin Alvarez and Chris Steeler against JR Ryder, Nicholas Sohlo & Pedro Duro. On November 19, 2016, Bennett wrestled for Fusion Wrestling, teaming with Cody Vance in a tag match won by Aden Chambers & Brandon Day. On February 4, 2017, Bennett was booked in two matches for 302 Pro Wrestling, debuting at 302 Bashiversary where he was defeated by Big Sean Studd. The next month on March 4 at 302 Elimination Wars, Bennett defeated an unknown wrestler simply known as Jeremiah. On February 18, 2017, Bennett wrestled at Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling's PPW Shattered event where he and Mike Orlando defeated Abyss & Lance Anoai in a tag team match. On April 22, 2017, Bennett wrestled with Curt Stallion, Joey Janela & Mike Orlando as Team Tier 1 in an eight-man tag team elimination match won by Team BCP (Brute VanSlyke, Craven Varro, Jordynne Grace & Sean Carr). Seven days later on April 29, Bennett appeared in East Coast Wrestling Association's ECWA 21st Annual Super 8 Tournament where he was eliminated in the 21th Annual Super 8 Tournament Quarter Final by Lio Rush. On May 20, Bennett returned to Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling at PPW Blue Harvest in a match won by Elia Baratz. He returned the following month on June 17 at PPW Spotlight in a match won by Kekoa. On August 19, Bennett debuted in Ronin Pro Wrestling at RONIN 16 where he teamed with Rocky Romero in a tag match won by team TECH (Mike Monroe & TC Read). Bennett made his debut in Women Superstars Uncensored at the 2017 WSU King & Queen Of The Ring teaming with Willow Nightingale during the opening rounds of the King & Queen Tournament where they were eliminated by Blackwater & Su Yung. On October 21, Bennett made his Jersey All Pro Wrestling debut at JAPW Uprising winning an Eight-Way Elimination match to determine the No. 1 Contender for the JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship by defeating Anthony Gangone and Brandon Watts and Danny Demanto and Homicide and Jake Parnell and Matt Macintosh and Rory Gulak. Bennett returned the following year on February 1, 2018 to debut in Pro Wrestling Phoenix at PWP WrestleRama XXII in a match won by Pat Powers. The following night on February 2, Bennett made his 3XWrestling debut at 3XW Heart Punch 2 in a match won by Bolt Brady. On February 24, Bennett returned to Jersey All Pro Wrestling at JAPW Redemption where he won a three-way match defeating Jigsaw and Steve Scott. Combat Zone Wrestling (2017-2018) Bennett debut on February 22 at CZW Dojo Wars #115, where he defeated Clutch Adams. On March 29, at CZW Dojo Wars #120, Bennett was part of a 13-Man Battle Royal won by Josh Adams. During the course of his time in the Dojo Wars, Bennett held a 5-6 win-loss record from February 22 to May 3. He won a Hair versus Hair match on the May 17th edition of Dojo Wars where he defeated Tahir James. At the Dojo Wars Supershow held on June 23, Bennett challenged for the CZW Medal Of Valor Championship held by Blackwater in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls match, but did not succeed in winning the title. On July 19 during Dojo Wars: Battle Of The Belts, Bennett challenged Kid Christian for the Superstars Of Wrestling Federation's Cruiserweight Championship. On October 25 at Dojo Wars - Super Show 5: Halloween Havok, Bennett won a No Disqualification match, defeating Frankie Pickard. On November 1, Bennett's next title match was against Mike Del for the Medal Of Valor Championship was again unsuccessful in winning the title. During December 2017, Bennett closed out the year with two victories on December 14 and 28, defeating Royal Money on those occasions. Bennett returned on February 10, 2018 at CZW Nineteen where he joined a 27-Man Battle Royal to determine the new No. 1 Contender for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. At the 2018 CZW Proving Grounds held on March 10, Bennett won the first round of the Trifecta tournament, eliminating Kit Osbourne and Rayo in a three-way match. He advanced to the final round involving Wheeler YUTA and Ace Austin, but both Bennett and Austin were defeated by YUTA. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Bad Hair Day'' :*''Buzz Cut'' :*Rolling Thunder into a Leaping Reverse STO *'Teams and stables' :*American Pride - with Major McClendon *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' :*''"The Hightop Fading Hip-Hop Parading"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Monster Factory Pro Wrestling' :*MFPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*MFPW SuperSonic Championship (2 times) :*2016 MFPW MF Cup Winner External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Right Coast Pro alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2013 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Fusion Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:302 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:3XW Wrestling alumni